Demi Dark
by Dragon Drow
Summary: SF2 After the great war against the King of Devils, Zeon, Peace was to last for thousands of years. But events were left unfinished, and 20 years later they wish to be completed. All brought forth by black rain.
1. Chapter 1

_**Demi Dark**_

_**Dragon Drow**_

Chapter 1: The Black Rain

"I am sick, and tired of being stuck in this crystal!" a deep voice yelled.

As far as the eye can see were dark fields, and dark skies. There were no figures in the area to define any life.

"Oh Darel, you always complain," a screechy voice stated.

"He's not the only one who wishes to leave Shiari," a much more calm voice.

Shiari's screech voice hissed. There was silence for a moment. In a split second, there was a violent shake.

"Well someone succeeded where Zeon has failed," Shiari purred.

"Zeon was a fool to underestimate the Shining Force," Darel stated, "right Orinor?"

"Correct, but we can still be freed none the less," Orinor's calm voice stated.

There was another violent shake, but this time the three laughed.



The rain hit the black windows on the stone temple. The night sky was black, and there was no stir around the dark temple. The cold wind blew by, forcing the maple trees branches to brush against the walls of the temple. A shadow flew by one of the lower windows. The wind stopped. The shadow halted, and leaned against the wall. It pressed it's back against the wall, and saw a small light glow in the window above it. In a moment the glow left the window, and the wind blew once again. The shadow ran across the stone path to the front door. It stopped before going past the last maple tree across the wall. A tall soldier in full silver plate stood guard at the door. The shadow waited for a moment for the guard to turn away then scurried inside the temple.

Inside the halls were laced with torches. The shadow stepped away from the darkness of the wooden door that stood behind it. The shadow formed into a figure wearing baggy black clothing. His face was covered in strips of black cotton. The figure creped down the plain, stone hall. His thin grey tail barely touched the light wooden floor. Half way down the hall something in one of the side rooms caught his attention. It wasn't anything highly valuable, like a gem, but it was still odd. He looked into the doorway to see if his eyes deceived him. There, in the centre of the dark room, sat a boy with lavender hair that bordered his face. The figure stepped into the room.

"Oddler?" The figure asked.

"Warn the others Slade," the boy said.

A loud crack broke the silence of the room. Slade turned to the hall. After a moment his sight returned to the room. Slade wondered if the boy was really the one he knew as Oddler. There was another loud crack. This time Slade ran down the hall, to see what had happened. He came to a small stone room. The floors were cracked, and the ceiling had collapsed. The rain slowly filled the room. The only thing that was standing was a black chest. The chains that wrapped around the chest were broken. At this point Slade knew what he had to do.

_And this time it wasn't my fault if an evil thing that wants to destroy the world is released, _Slade thought.

The rain still beat down against the temple, but now staining the stone with black rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Demi Dark 

Chapter 2: A Returning Friend, but Curiosity Takes the Better

The next day was bright and sunny, like nothing had ever happened in the near by city of New Granseal. The great hero Bowie stepped outside of his large house to smell the air. He, and everyone in New Granseal enjoyed the new found peace. In the past 20 years, Bowie had started a family, and really settled down in his home. Bowie barley looked any older than he was 20 years ago, because he didn't want a beard. He was about to head inside when he saw a familiar face.

"Slade. How are you?" Bowie greeted his old friend.

Slade smiled.

"Well I thought I was going crazy this weekend," Slade said.

He explained to Bowie what happened at the temple, and that Slade thought he saw Oddler. Bowie didn't like the idea of something else threatening the world. Slade knew that Bowie had other things to worry about now.

"I noticed that dark clouds are forming over the mountains, and towards Grans Island. Is it possible that something could be happening?" Bowie asked.

Slade shrugged. No one knew what was happening. Bowie thought on the subject. This was the case of making sure the world wasn't in danger again, or staying with his family. Then Bowie made his decision.

"I'll help you find out what happened, but I'll need to get some things ready," he said.

"Well I'll see you tonight then," Slade said.

The two friends said goodbye, and went to prepare.



Hidden behind one of the walls of the house, Bowie's son, Irilos, over heard his father's conversation. Irilos wanted to go too, but his father wouldn't even tell him what he did, let alone go with him. Irilos sighed, and climbed up the green vines to his bedroom window. No one ever realized when he left the town let alone his own house. Irilos snuck back into bed, before Bowie came up to wake him.

"Its morning son," Bowie said unaware of what had happened.

"Is mother making breakfast?" Irilos asked.

Bowie nodded. Irilos crawled out of bed, and scratched his head. Bowie smiled and opened the door.

"And don't forget to brush your hair," Bowie said noting Irilos's messy blonde hair.

Irilos didn't like brushing his hair. Bowie left the room, and Irilos changed into a simple green tunic, and brown pants.



Bowie waited downstairs in the kitchen. Breakfast was ready on the table, and the sunlight ran into the brown room. Irilos walked down the stairs and sat across from his father. They began to eat the large breakfast of fruits and bread that was laid out on the wooden table.

"Are you going to your tutoring today?" Bowie asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask? Are you doing something today?" Irilos asked.

He hoped that Bowie might say something.

"No. I was just asking," Bowie replied as usual.

Irilos lowered his head. Bowie didn't like keeping secrets, but he also didn't want his son to be doing anything dangerous.

"Hey, maybe after your classes we can explore the forest outside of town," Bowie said.

Irilos's face brightened.

"Really?" Irilos asked happily.

Bowie nodded.

"Now you should head off to your lessons," Bowie stated.

Irilos ran out the door. Bowie smiled. He was happy to make his family happy, but it went away in a second. He remembered what he had to do later that day too. Although he didn't want to, Bowie knew he had to leave. And there was this feeling that something wasn't completely right. Something zipped past the window, and Bowie went to investigate.

Meanwhile, Slade rested in a tree just outside of town. He enjoyed the cool breeze between his round ears. The peaceful deer below feasted on the green grass, and enjoyed life.

"Well I see why Bowie likes it here so much," Slade whispered to himself.

Suddenly the deer ran off shocked. Slade notices a blur run between the trees. Slade jumped down, and saw Bowie running after the blur.

"So you saw it too," Slade asked.

"Do you know what it is?" Bowie asked.

The blur went into a clearing and stopped. Slade, and Bowie crept up to the bushes and saw a short goblin talking to a woman. The woman had long red hair, and wore silk. She appeared to be a princess of some type.

"The boy went into the temple of Bonalis," the goblin stated.

"And we can't charge the temple," The woman said.

There was a pause in the conversation, as the woman thought.

"That's Ranisa, the princess of a distant city," Slade stated

"But why is she here? And what is on her forehead?" Bowie asked.

The two looked at the large black gem on her forehead. It seemed to be attached to Ranisa's skin. Ranisa smiled.

"Send your goblins to attack the city. Burn it! Since we can't get Bowie, well flush out the boy," Ranisa ordered.

The goblin laughed, and ran off. Slade, and Bowie did the same before they were spotted.

"I thought you didn't want your son to be fighting," Slade said, when him and Bowie were about half way to New Granseal.

"I don't, and how did you know that?" Bowie asked.

"I figured that out when I saw him spying on our conversation," Slade replied.

Bowie took in what Slade said.

"What makes you think my son knows how to fight?" Bowie asked.

He wanted to challenge Slade's knowledge.

"Because Bonalis is the Goddess of Battle," Slade stated.

Bowie stopped. Slade stopped as well.

"I guess I really couldn't protect him by telling him nothing," Bowie mumbled.

Slade shock Bowie violently.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Slade yelled.

Bowie looked at Slade.

"Your right we have to protect the city," Bowie said.

Bowie and Slade headed for the city, on a hope that the enemies wouldn't get there first.



At that time, Irilos was inside the stone library of Bonalis's temple. He was helping his friends find a book. Irilos searched through the high dark metal shelf. From above him, the elf Orison searched the top half of the shelf. His long almost white hair was in hundreds of braids that touched his knees. Small knifes were ties to the ends of the braids.

"You see it down there?" Orison asked.

"No," Irilos replied.

Orison sighed. Shania came around the corner. Her short green hair bordered her face, and blue eyes showed when she was angry. She wore chain mail, unlike Orison who wore a black robe.

"I found nothing," Shania stated.

"Found it!" a voice called from the other end of the room.

There was a loud crash. Irilos, Orison, and Shania ran to the other end, to see that one of the bookshelves had fallen over. The three pushed the shelf away to see a small puddle of water, and an old brown tome.

"Is it off me?" the puddle asked.

"Yes Arelis," Irilos replied.

The water lifted into the air, and formed a boy with long messy brown hair that touched his back.

"You alright Arelis?" Orison asked.

"Being able to turn into any element can come in handy," Arelis snickered.

Arelis brushed off the dust on his brown leather clothing. He smiled and picked up the brown tome.

"Here you go Orison," Arelis replied.

Before anyone could look at it, there was a loud boom that echoed through the library. Irilos looked out the window to see that New Granseal was burning. Irilos was shocked, and headed out of the library. Shania grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"We are your friends," She stated.

"Well help you," Orison said.

"After all we could show those enemies not to mess with us!" Arelis stated.

Irilos smiled and nodded.

"Then lets go!" Irilos replied.

The four ran out towards the burning city, prepared for battle. Unaware of what is truly happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Demi Dark 

Chapter 3: The Dark Fire of the Sky

Bowie ran towards New Granseal. The flames now burned to the sky. Slade was nowhere to be found. He must have ran ahead through the shadows. As Bowie got closer to the town's large wooden gates, strange almost disfigured dog like creatures formed from the corpses and rubble. The creatures growled as Bowie approached, but she unsheathed his steel sword, and sliced through the monsters easily. Blood spilt quickly and stained the burned grass. Bowie pushed the gate open. His home now lay in ruins. The people he knew lay in a bloody massacre of bodies and blood.

"Bowie! Hurry up oh fearless leader!" Slade called from the rooftops ahead.

"Shut up you little rat!" Bowie yelled.

Bowie ran to the center of town where he hoped to finally stop this evil that had destroyed his home.



Irilos and his friends came into the back. The creatures attacking his home seemed to have made a hole through the back wall. The strange creatures began to stalk towards the group from all directions. Shania unhooked her large mace from her belt and crushed one of the creature's head against the wall. It's head shattered into pieces, as blood stained the ground and stone wall. As Orison pounded the creatures with his fists, his whirled around cutting any of the creatures hoping to pounce from behind. Arelis summoned thunder and lightning from the heavens to strike down the creatures. Irilos stabbed the creatures with his spear in his right hand, and cracked their bones with a metal fail in his other hand. No matter how many creatures where killed, more came. There seemed to be thousands of them. Only when a woman with long red hair came across the horizon did the creatures seem to lessen. She smiled, but all her teeth were sharp and pointed like a demons teeth. As she got closer, Arelis sensed something odd about her and started focusing on her. She deflected the attacks at the building and the creatures.

"Irilos! Look out!" Arelis yelled.

Irilos turned, but it was too late. The woman picked up Irilos by the neck with one hand effortless, forcing Irilos to drop his weapons. Irilos struggled to break free of the woman's chain grip, but it was no use. With her free left hand, the woman reached into a pocket of her red silk dress and took out a stone similar to the one on her forehead. She closed in to place the gem on Irilos's forehead. As there was an inch left, a rock was thrown at the woman's hand knocking the stone away. The woman turned to see Slade standing behind her.

"I see even beautiful women can be oh so deadly," Slade said sarcastically.

The woman dropped Irilos and jumped up and down with glee. Irilos took this opportunity to collect his dropped weapons and return to his friends.

"You know what I really look like?" the woman asked happily.

"Nope," Slade replied.

"I'm the famed, talented, cleaver, and beautiful Ahariali," the woman introduced with passion.

Slade shook his head. Since he had no idea who this woman was, he either really needs to travel more often, or she need to leave her home more often. Bowie finally caught up to Slade.

"What took you so long oh great warrior?" Slade smirked.

"You didn't fight a million corpse dogs to get here," Bowie smirked back.

"They are Dark Blood Wolves!" Ahariali stated.

"So who's she oh most intelligent traveler?" Bowie asked.

There was a pause for a moment. Ahariali's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe everyone forgot about her.

"What makes you think I know?" Slade asked angrily.

"Well you were all intelligent this morning!" Bowie yelled.

"That's only because I went to a temple for the Goddess of Battle and the priests told me her name because I spent the night there! I didn't read on it!" Slade argued back.

"Why can't you argue about me!?" Ahariali yelled.

Slade threw a small knife at Ahariali's cheek. It sliced through the edge. No one even saw Slade's hand move. Ahariali looked at Slade for a moment, then a sharp piece of metal cut off the top of Slade's left ear. Slade's ear bled, but the cut on Ahariali's cheek didn't. Under the cut was purple skin. Ahariali laughed, but it ended when she turned around and saw that Irilos and his friends had escaped.

"You made me loss the host I was hunting!" she yelled.

The ground turned into tons of sharp pointed spires.

"You filthy mortals! You think that just because you defeated Zeon that you can defeat his processors! I am one of the Elder Demons of the Gods! I'm at least fifty times as strong as that stupid king of devils! If you too can survive my impalement then find me again! If you die you get the honor of knowing your son gets to be the host to one of my kind, like this silly traders daughter was for me!" Ahariali yelled.

Ahariali left New Granseal through the destroyed wall. The spires began to crack. Bowie looked to his left to see the Slade had vanished.

_Stupid thief and stealth, _Bowie thought.

Suddenly Bowie was pulled out of the rind of spires before they all flung out of the ground. Slade pulled Bowie into what was left of an alley so no spires would hit them. Once all the spires stopped, Bowie apologized for his early actions. Slade laughed.

"Well I did enjoy being smart for a moment," Slade admitted.

Although Slade tried terribly to funny, it had worse affect than normal. Bowie was saddened because he could lose his son to an evil he knew nothing about.

"Hey your son is still alive, we just have to find him, and figure out what the Elder Demons of the Gods are. That shouldn't be too hard," Slade said in a hope to cheer up Bowie.

I didn't work. Slade was too used to being in the shadows to know what bloodshed by the thousands was like to view, let alone what it was like to see it as everyone you knew. Bowie walled out of the alley.

"You know what Slade? Your right. We'll find Kazin and Sarah, then figure out a plan to stop that demon and find Irilos," Bowie said.

The two set off. There was nothing left to do about the destroyed New Granseal. The only hope is that the deaths of thousands would not go unanswered.



Behind the walls, a boy with purple hair seemed to watch as the two heroes left the bloodbath that was New Granseal. Once the heroes left the boy went away out the front gate. No one had noticed he was there, not even Slade who's keen eyes spotted Irilos hiding.

"So they are returning," The boy whispered to the wind.

The wind blew by, but the fires still lit up the sky. The burning horizon was just the beginning. The boy felt sorry for the people for he could do nothing at that moment to help anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Demi Dark 

Chapter 4: Good yet Evil

Bowie and Slade traveled east for three days. They came to the gate to the town of Ribble. Bowie sighed for a moment.

"I just realized how hard defeating evil is," he pointed out.

"If one is stealthy than anything is possible," Slade gloated.

A slight swish barely came over the wind. Bowie saw what made the swish and started laughing. Slade questioned Bowie.

"Well being stealthy didn't stop the arrow in your butt from hitting," Bowie laughed.

Slade looked to see a long steel arrow sticking out from his butt. After a moment of some good needed laughs, Bowie helped Slade pull out the arrow. Once the arrow was out loud stops filled the sky. A female centaur wearing silver armor came to a stop in front of the two.

"Good to see you again May," Bowie greeted.

"Good to see you too Bowie. Where did the arrow hit?" May asked.

"My ass," Slade grumpily replied.

May scolded herself for her shot that missed Slade's tail. Bowie explained what had happened in New Granseal. May stated how a strange boy had came some time ago looking for the path to Mt. Volcano. When Slade asked the description of the boy, May's reply was that he looked no older than 10, and had fire red hair.

"Why would you ask that?" May asked.

This time it was Slade's turn to explain that he saw Oddler again. The three pondered on a possible connection, but did not get one. Suddenly the boy May described came out of the gate, carrying a bag on his back.

"Thank you May for your hospitality. I am going to Mt. Volcano now," said the boy.

Slade examined the boy. He felt that something was odd about him. Than Slade got an idea to help him find out.

"You can't go alone, it's too dangerous," Slade smirked.

"He's right, we'll come with you," said Bowie.

The boy nodded.

"My name is Keldo," he said.

"I'll come too. Chester went that way anyways. We might catch up to him," said May.

The four headed east to continue on the way to Mt. Volcano.



At that time, Irilos and his friends were heading through a cave just north of here. The cave was dark, and musty. No one seemed to travel this way in some time. Arelis turned his hand into light to guide them. Irilos remained quiet for the trip so far.

"Why must we go through this cave?" Orison complained.

"We have to get to Tristan and this is the quickest way," Shania replied.

Arelis turned to see Irilos still trailing behind. Everyone stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"We'll help the survivors once we figure out what is going on," Shania calmly pointed out.

It didn't make Irilos feel better. He was just as gloomy as before. The friends continued through the cave in silence. Irilos' thoughts seemed to always go back to his home burning.

_If only I had given myself up, _Irilos thought.

Irilos' thoughts were broken by footsteps echoing ahead of him. Orison slowly moved forward to see what matter of beast created the sound. Irilos quickly moved beside him. The two gazed around the corner to see some goblins patrolling the cave. Orison turned to Irilos.

"Are you up for a fight?" he asked.

"I wont let my friends get hurt," Irilos replied.

Orison smiled for a moment. Arelis hand turned back to normal, and him and Shania moved to the opposite corner. The friends nodded at each other than ran out from over to fight the goblins. The goblins went down with out much effort, but something seemed wrong. Arelis noticed that the goblins were too organized to be just staying in the cave. Suddenly a large energy blast crashed into Orison. He crashed against the wall of the cavern. Everyone else turned to the way the blast came from. A tall white haired elf wearing green leather armor, stepped towards them. Arelis summoned a large fireball and launched it at the elf. The fireball-dissipated before it even hit the elf. The elf turned to Irilos. One of the elf's eyes was brown and the other was green. The elf grinned.

"You must be Ahariali's prey," the elf stated.

Irilos anger grew, and he charged at the elf. The elf turned and with a single, graceful motion of his hand, grabbed Irilos' head and pushed him into the ground effortlessly. The elf merely laughed at the attempt. While the elf wasn't paying attention, Arelis quietly moved behind the elf.

"Your very luckily boy. I don't have Orinor's prison with me, or you would be a great host," the elf stated.

Arelis jumped on the elf's back. Blood began to spill out from the elf's nose. Orison stood up, while Shania pulled Irilos away. Once Orison joined Shania, and Irilos close to the entrance, he told Arelis to get off the elf. The elf threw Arelis at Orison and then, just walked away. The four friends were confused, but continued on their way towards Tristan.


	5. Chapter 5

Demi Dark 

Chapter 5: Answers and Questions

The night seemed to last forever. Irilos and Orison stayed awake, as Arelis and Shania slept silently on the cold floor. Irilos sighed and turned to the empty black sky at the mouth of the cave. Orison turned to see what Irilos was looking at.

"I don't think that you should worry too much," Orison said.

He sounded like he could read minds, because what he said help Irilos take his mind off of his home burning.

"At least your father would have told you about his adventures," Irilos stated.

"At least you know your father. And incase you are thinking of asking my uncle hates my reckless and unintelligent behavior," Orison replied with a deep intelligent voice.

Irilos laughed at Orison's impression of his uncle. Although Irilos never met Orison's uncle, the impression was still funny. Orison said that he left his uncle because he wanted Orison to be exactly like him. The wind brushed against Irilos. He looked at the vast plains, and the town ahead of them. In the night everything seemed peaceful. Yet it never seemed to last long with the rising sun, inching closer with every second that passed. Irilos thanked Orison for the conversation.

"I'll wake up Shania so she can keep watch while I sleep," Irilos yawned.

He walked away from the opening, and left Orison to collect his own thoughts.

"Hey get up Irilos!" Arelis yelled.

Irilos sat up suddenly with his eyes wide open. He noticed that the sun was high in the clear sky. Shania, Arelis, and Orison were ready to continue on their way. Irilos must have been sleeping for hours. He sat up and brushed the dirt of his clothing.

"When we get the next town we need to buy supplies," Irilos stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Irilos walked to the mouth of the cave and looked down at the town in the field below them.

"Lets get going then," Irilos said.

Orison was the first down the small slope that went down to the flat plain. The small knives clanked together. Shania ran down and stopped right in front of Orison. When Arelis came down he bumped into Shania and she fell onto Orison. Orison blushed more a moment, than Shania moved off him. Irilos slide down the hill with ease and made sure that everyone was all right. After a moment the group continue to the gate to the town.

"This is a really small town," Orison stated.

"The sigh says that this is the town of Ketto, and that it hasn't been controlled by devils for thirty year," Shania said.

The friends looked at the sign to have reassurance in their minds that Shania was telling the truth. After a moment Shania took control of the group and ordered Irilos and Arelis to purchase some supplies. The two obeyed her orders and headed to the north part of town. Shania turned to Orison.

"Why are we going to Tristan again?" Orison asked.

"Because Irilos needed to get away from New Granseal, and the Goddess Mitula could help us find out what happened," Shania explained.

Orison was about to object, but with a glare from Shania he quickly ran after Irilos and Arelis.

Orison quickly caught up with Irilos and Arelis. They had just come to the front door of the local weapons store. Arelis looked at the small rugged stone building.

"It appears that this town has been through a lot," Arelis stated.

Irilos turned to Arelis.

"Can you use your powers to see what happened recently?" he asked.

Arelis nodded but suggest that they get go into the store to keep the shopkeeper busy. Orison agreed with the plan and entered the store through the creaky walnut door. Irilos warned Arelis to be careful and entered the store as well.

Arelis waited a few moments before heading around to the back of the store. He pressed his boney hands against the stone. He closed his eyes to help him concentrate solely on the stones. Small radiant grey lines appeared on the stones. The grey light began to leach into Arelis' skin, causing his veins to illuminate the same grey light. The light seeped up to his head, and began to show images of what had happened to the town. Much of the images were the construction and deconstruction of the town. Soon the image of the white haired elf came into Arelis' mind. He was having a small black crystal magically forced into his forehead by what appeared to be an overweight priest. Arelis heard the elf's screams, but not what the white robbed priest said after the crystal disappeared into the elf's forehead. A strange whooshing noise broke Arelis concentration. He looked up to see the sky turn blood red. A laugh that sounded like Ahariali's laugh echoed through the sky, but only saw the shadow of a slender demon with curled horns. Arelis ran into the store to get Irilos and Orison.


	6. Chapter 6

Demi Dark 

Chapter 6: Dark Heights

Inside the store, Irilos stared at the small window that sat beside the store. He watched what was happening outside. He wanted to defend the town, yet at the same time also wanted to surrender. With his surrender, Ketto would have not been attacked and his friends would be safe. Orison walked over and put his hand on Irilos' shoulder.

"Lets do battle friend," Orison said with a smile.

Irilos remembered how when they were younger that Orison would always say that before sparring with Irilos. With a smile, Irilos nodded. Orison yelled to the shopkeeper that they would be back to pick up the supplies soon. The two friends left the store.

Outside the sky had fully turned blood red, but also started to rain blood and fire. The towns people fled in terror and many were dead in the streets. Shania wielded her mace in her hand to prepare for what ever might come. She had already crushed two of the dogs of darkness that had attacked New Granseal and splattered what appeared to be a black wyvern's head against a building. The silence didn't even affect Shania's concentration. She watched the road to see if anything was coming. Her eyes watched the darkness around her. Shania spun around and held her mace at Orison's throat. After a moment she removed the mace from his throat. Irilos and Arelis followed shortly. Irilos looked around.

"Well it seems that you had some fun," Irilos commented on the blood shed.

"The devil woman didn't come," Shania replied.

There was a silence. Shania had hoped that what she said would flush out the enemy.

"We should root out our enemy," Orison said.

Everyone was in agreement. Shania once again, took control of the group as they searched the city for the demon.

It took a few minutes but they had found the demon woman on top of the church. The woman had long brown horns that curled on the sides of her short red hair. Her purple skin showed off her pure black eyes. Once she noticed that Irilos had come to her, she smiled showing her sharp pearl teeth. She turned to face Irilos. Her flat opal dress barely moved from her body.

"It's so good to see you again," she greeted peacefully.

Irilos gripped his spear tightly, but his fail was still secured to his belt. Shania glazed behind her to see that Orison had disappeared. She trusted Orison's judgment, so did the next best thing.

"You attacked New Granseal didn't you?" Shania asked.

Irilos wondered why Shania was asking such things, but quickly saw that Orison was in an alley behind the demon woman.

"Yes I am Ahariali, the Divine Demon," the demon replied.

"What happened to the other woman?" Irilos asked.

He nudged Arelis. Although Arelis had no idea what Irilos wanted, he commanded the sky to bare rain. Ahariali thought about Irilos question for a moment.

"You mean Princess Ranisa. The stupid girl didn't listen when her father told her not to touch my cell. Her blood was very sweet," Ahariali replied.

She held out an orange gem in her left hand.

"You all have a choice. Hand over Bowie's son or everyone in this town dies," Ahariali ordered.

Irilos stood silent. His mind rolled in the thought that everything that happened was his fault. All he had to do was surrender and all of the pain would end. Irilos saw and heard nothing around him, just his mind saying to give himself up for the sake of others.

"Irilos!" Shania's voice echoed.

Irilos broke from his thoughts to see Orison latched onto Ahariali's back. Arelis commanded the wind to block Ahariali's magic. Shania was defending Irilos from what appeared to giant snakes made out of blood and darkness. Irilos watched as another snake slithered out of Ahariali's left eye.

"Help us!" Arelis yelled as he spread some more fireballs to the sky.

Irilos stared at his spear for a moment, than launched it at Ahariali's left wrist. Her hand was severed instantly, and the orange gem fell to the ground. With a scream, Ahariali cast a large circle of lightning that spread through out the streets. Irilos was pushed against a wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

A small slight of brown pierced through Irilos' darkness. With a moan Irilos opened his eyes to see the wooden brown ceiling over top of him. Orison walked over to Irilos and looked down at him. His arms were wrapped in white bandages.

"Orison what happened?" Irilos asked quietly.

"Don't talk Irilos. You really need to rest and heal," Orison stated.

Shania walked over and sighed with relief that Irilos was awake.

"The blast destroyed most of the buildings around. Luckily Arelis stopped most of it from hurting us badly," she explained.

Irilos turned his head to see the white pillow and small wooden bed that he was lying on. Arelis slept silently in the bed next to him.

"Arelis needs a lot of rest, but he is fine. Next time he is awake I should tell him that you are fine," Orison said.

Irilos smiled and fell asleep. The adventure to Tristan would continue when everyone was ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Demi Dark 

Chapter 7: Truth and Darkness

Bowie looked up at the dark sky. Although it was long past dawn, dark storm clouds filled the sky and rain splattered the ground. The rest of the group was sleeping in a small cave. They were waiting for the rain to past before moving on to Mt. Volcano. Bowie's blue eye couldn't rest this night. His mind returned to his memories of days long past when Irilos was a young child. For once, Bowie let his mind return to his memories.

Bowie could see his kitchen as Irilos sat on one of the chairs. At the time Irilos was barely four years old. His small legs didn't even touch the stone floor. A large brown book about the animals that inhabited the region sat in front of Irilos on the round wooden table.

"Daddy have you ever seen a deer before?" Irilos asked.

Bowie smiled at the remark. He had seen many animals and creatures on his travels. Deer inhabited most places.

"Of course. Maybe when you are older I'll take you to see one," Bowie replied.

Irilos smiled with glee, than his gaze returned to the book.

"Bowie!" a voice called.

"Mother's home. Let's see what she has for dinner," Bowie said.

"Bowie! You're dreaming! Wake up!" the voice called again.

Bowie opened his eyes and saw May looking down at him. Her hoof was digging into his ribs. Slade was grinning beside her while Keldo didn't seem to care, but his eyes were worried.

"I'm up," Bowie grumbled.

He stood up and looked outside the cave entrance to see that the storm clouds have past and the sun gleamed through the thin clouds that were left. Although it was a pleasing sight to see after the many hours of rain, Bowie didn't smile.

"We should be moving soon. Our inhabitance here will not go unnoticed for much longer," Keldo said.

Everyone stared at Keldo for a moment, than turned to Bowie. Even though it was strange for a young boy to say such a thing, Keldo was right.

"Let us start moving. We should reach the tunnel to Mt. Volcano soon," Bowie said.

The small group began to move out again. As the group left the cave and headed north, a small blue cloud that had settled above the cave in the rain, left.

The group came to the dark tunnel that leads to Mt. Volcano by land. Last time Bowie traveled through it, he had Kazin to light the way and had to fight a hobgoblin This time the tunnel was completely black with no magical light. Bowie took three steps into the darkness than was shocked by a small red light that lit of the small area he was standing in. He turned and looked at Keldo who summoned a small magical flame above him.

"We should get moving before something notices that we are here," suggested May.

With a nod from Bowie and Slade the group began to move through the dark tunnel. Slade noticed that even though there was some life in the tunnel, they kept away from him as long as he was in Keldo's light. He didn't like depending on an unknown factor.

The walk through the tunnel was short and uneventful. Yet it was the view that came outside that made Bowie's eyes widen. Mt. Volcano was under attack by demons. Not just Polca Village was under attack but the Birdmen were being torn from the sky. Keldo ran ahead once he got out of the tunnel. His speed was great for a young child.

"I told you we shouldn't trust him," Slade yelled as he left the tunnel.

May followed closely behind Slade and kicked him.

"No you didn't," she replied.

Before an argument could start, Bowie ordered the two to stop talking. Bowie unsheathed his sword and ran into the small village at the bas of Mt. Volcano. May and Slade followed shortly after him.


	8. Chapter 8

Demi Dark 

Chapter 8: To Be Demi

Bowie tried to follow Keldo, but in a few minutes he lost sight of him in the middle of the flaming village. The village's citizens tried to flee in chaos, but were hacked down by an invisible force. While he had his sword ready to cut down his adversary, Bowie still was at a disadvantage. His enemy could come from any direction, attack from any angle, and strike with any weapon. Bowie's blue eyes examined the village before him, and then turned around – but only to see more burning buildings. While he was confused by the lack of enemies on the ground, there was still plenty of what appeared to be giant webbed winged rats tearing the Birdmen apart with their sharp snake like fangs. He took a step forward, but the wind slashed against his back.

"Such a silly man," a voice said, "I thought you would be stronger."

Bowie looked up at the blacked church to see a black haired female elf lying on the roof. She stared at Bowie with her brown eyes, but Bowie only noticed the orange gem that hung around her neck. The elf calmly rolled over, staining her white robes with ash.

"Yes I have the jewel Ahariali was carrying," the elf stated, "she left it in the middle of a poor village. Silly girl."

"Why?" Bowie demanded.

The elf merrily giggled while she scratched simple patterns into the roof. She barely paid attention to Bowie's question, but did stand up and looked down on him.

"There are many whys that you don't know the answer for," the elf purred. "Why would Ahariali want your offspring? Why would this town known as Polca Village need to be burnt to the ground?"

Bowie used some of his magic to summon a lightning bolt to strike at the elf, but she easily flung it to another building behind her.

"Why does Volcanon still keep a fox as his only Demi Knight?" she concluded.

"Curiosity always killed the cat didn't it Shiari?" Keldo's voice echoed.

Bowie saw Keldo on the roof of a nearby building. He didn't flinch when the wind slashed through the roof, barely missing him. The elf, Shiari giggled again and gently leaped to the next building with ease. Keldo summoned a fireball in each hand, and launched them at Shiari. While she did dodge both of them, it was a white ball that slammed into her back that hurt Shiari. Behind her was another boy that looked exactly like Keldo, but had white wings on his back. This time Shiari produced a screech of a laugh.

"So there is Keldo, and Arence," Shiari stated.

She looked at both Keldo and Arence, and then turned to Bowie. Keldo and Arence fired their spells at her, but Shiari dived down off the building towards Bowie. The orange gem was in her hand.

"Run Bowie!" Arence called as he and Keldo leaped off the building.

Once Shiari was close enough, Bowie slammed his sword into her head. It easily sliced down her face until her nose, but no blood spilt out from the gashing wound. The elf only giggled.

"Nice try, but it will take more then a sword to defeat me," she said.

She lifted the gem towards Bowie's forehead. Instantly Bowie moved his head far enough that the gem wouldn't touch his skin, but the small orange lightning grew from the smooth sides of the stone and stuck to his forehead. The lightning started to force Bowie's head forward, even though he used every ounce of his will to resist. Keldo and Arence hastily ran up to Shiari and pulled her way by her long hair. The lightning created by the gem vanished as it was easily pulled away. A magical white light formed around Keldo and Arence started to combine into one entity. The magical light became blinding for a moment, but once it vanished. A male that resembled Keldo and Arence stood, but had black webbed wings and white-feathered wings on his back.

"Still good and evil, but neither Keldoarence?" Shiari laughed.

Bowie just stared at Keldoarence. He had never seen anything like what stood before him. Keldoarence glared at Shiari.

"I don't betray my will, unlike you," he responded.

"Still a true Demi knight until the end? Let's see if two halves and truly become a whole," Shiari stated, as she summoned a long thin black whip to her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Demi Dark 

Chapter 9: Something There that wasn't There Before

Shiari cracked her whip against the ground before the wind started to slash at Keldoarence. He easily dodged the attacks with incredible speed before charging at Shiari. Once he was close enough, it was easy for Keldoarence's fists to strike at his target. Shiari still responded by her own strikes with her whip and wind striking home as well. Bowie saw the giant webbed winged rats coming towards him. He was about to call May and Slade, but realized that they were not behind him.

_Hopefully they are all right, _Bowie thought thinking that they were in danger because Polca Village isn't that large to get lost in.

One of the giant rats fell behind Bowie. Now that he got a closer look at his enemy, it appeared to be more of a squirrel then a rat. The creatures stomach started to shake and rumble. Something wanted out, and Bowie raised his sword to prepare to kill what had killed the strange creature. His sword began to slash downwards.

"Don't attack," a calm voice ordered.

Bowie's sword stopped instantly an inch above the creature's skin. He looked about but saw no one around him. His attention turned back to the creature. A blade sliced out of the creature's stomach. The opening was pulled apart and Slade crawled out covered in black gunk and blood. He cursed the creature as he kicked it's corpse.

"Slade are you alright?" Bowie asked.

"I was eaten by three of those things. What do you think the answer is?" Slade replied.

"Point taken. Where's May?"

Slade shrugged in response. One of the creatures swooped down at Keldoarence, but Bowie slashed it's head off. He ordered Slade to defend Keldoarence.

Slade vanished into the shadows. Once one of the creatures landed on the ground, he jumped onto the creature's back and stabbed his sword into it's furred skin. The creature roared in agony as it tried to fling Slade off it, but that only made the blade sink deeper, taking the creature's life away. His sword was removed from the corpse, and Slade went on to the next creature. But the strange squirrel like creatures still came by the hundreds.

"Bowie we can't keep this up forever!" Slade yelled as he summoned flaming rain to burn three of the creatures around him.

Bowie looked over at Keldoarence who was still in a heated battle with Shiari. More creatures flooded into the city streets. It seemed that with each slain creature tons came to take it's place. It was only a matter of time before the two would be overrun, only a matter of time before – Bowie's attention turned to a whistling sound coming from overhead. The silver spear struck down one of the creatures. It squealed as it tried to pulled the spear out of it's chest, only to die in vain. The familiar green haired centaur known as Chester galloped up to claim his spear.

"I heard that you guys might need some help," he stated.

Bowie thanked Chester for his aid in between battling the creatures. Chester joined in, but the battle was still very much one sided.

"Move to your left!" the calm voice yelled into Bowie's ears.

He put his concentration to the rows of long grey claws, and dark green slime covered teeth before him, and ignored the voice. Bowie tried to make every slash and thrust count, but with his vision only spotting the creatures rushing towards him and his friends, the only thing that could really stop the fighting would be if Shiari was killed or forced to retreat. A loud screech echoed through the sky stopping everything. Bowie turned to Keldoarence as he ripped off the right side of Shiari's face, revealing the yellow furred skin below it. A black metal arrow lay deep in her back.

"I'll get you for this Keldoarence!" Shiari yelled. "Don't you forget that!"

She disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke along with all the strange creatures. May came out of the path behind the church. She examined everyone to make sure no one was hurt badly.

"We should stay here and help the people clean up this mess," she suggested, "and maybe Volcanon will actually speak to us this time."

"I will go and report to him about what had occurred, and try to get you an audience with the lord," Keldoarence replied before flying towards the Bedoe.

"We should find get a room at the inn for a few days," Bowie said.

"I need to get my sword sharpened," Slade stated as he walked towards the weapon shop.

May left to go and get a room at the inn, leaving Bowie and Chester to get ride of some of the bodies and rubble.

"It's been years since I have seen you Bowie," Chester stated, "how's life with the princess?"

Bowie didn't reply to the question, as he lifted some of the bricks and put them into a pile. Chester commented that he should not have asked that question, and helped Bowie with clearing the city streets.



Irilos finished purchasing supplies for the long trip to Tristan. He packed the food, and herbs into his brown leather bag. After days bedridden due to injuries, it felt good that him and his friends were going to be off again. Arelis stood at the door of the shop, waiting for Irilos to finish. He has gained much of his strength back, but was still not at full strength. Irilos thanked the shopkeeper and walked up to Arelis.

"You sure your up for this?" he asked.

"Of course I am," Arelis replied, "I'm always at the ready."

Irilos nodded and walked outside where Orison and Shania were waiting. It was about time the group got back on the road again. And this time, Irilos was ready to put an end to his enemies' torment on innocent people.


	10. Chapter 10

Demi Dark Demi Dark

Chapter 10: Misunderstandings

Irilos and his friends headed out from Ketto. Their feet crushed the lush green grass, and the wind gently brushed against their hair. While it was still early morning, the sun was still bright and guiding their way. The day had appeared peaceful, but Irilos stopped and notice something in the ocean in the distance. Orison stopped a few moments later and looked out into the distance. A few moments later, Arelis and Shania stopped and asked what Irilos and Orison were looking at oddly.

"It appears that there is a elf training their sword technique on the beach, without their clothing on," Orison replied.

"We are questioning why?" Irilos stated. "It doesn't really help you train your techniques because when you wear armor you have the extra weight and less mobility then when you're without clothing. It's just a waste of effort."

Arelis looked over at the beach, but also saw nothing of interest. Shania just shook her head.

"You two sure you like women?" she asked.

"We don't strip elves for a living. We aren't perverts," Orison replied.

"That's a girl?" Irilos asked.

He squinted at the tiny figure on the beach, for a moment. Everyone else looked oddly at Irilos.

"She must be pretty flat," he concluded.

Shania sighed before pointing out that no girl had ever caught Irilos or Orison's eyes. Even when they were young the two boys had never had any crushes that she knew of.

"In all honesty, how can a woman with long flowing hair twirling her sword with the sunlight gleaming on her bare skin not make your heart race?" she questioned.

"I prefer large maces," Orison stated.

Everyone stared at Orison oddly for a moment, then continued their travels.

A small stone hit Arelis in the back of the head. Everyone turned to the beach and saw the elfish figure glaring at them.

"You're supposed to be infatuated by me!" she yelled in a whinny voice.

"I vote we burn her," Arelis suggest with rage twisted in his voice.

His hair started to turn a bright flame red.

"We can't just burn a love sick elf," Irilos stated.

"She threw a rock at me because I thought she was a flat ugly twit!" Arelis argued.

His hair started to smoke as small flames formed at the tips of his hair.

"I have to agree with Arelis on this one," Shania said. "She's probably secretly a fish thing that puts her eggs into males so she can have an army to kill mermaids."

"I can hear you!" the elf yelled.

"We could always just yell more insults at her and see what happens," Orison suggested.

When the elf threw another rock that hit Arelis, he had enough of the silly woman and launched a fireball at her. Now his hair had been engulfed in flames, and his anger seemed to only be fueled by the wind. He started to stomp towards the elf. Each step caused the grass to magically form into giant vines with red thorns getting out from the sides.

"I'll take the guess this is why we were told not to make Arelis angry when we were little," Irilos stated.

The others just stared at Arelis shocked. They had never seen their friend so angry before. It was a strange sight when the wind had started to flux and push the ocean's tiny waves into one giant storm.

On Arelis' orders, the vines launched themselves at the elf. She dodged two of the spiked vines, but the third one pierced through her left leg. The vine threw her into the watery storm and lightning crashed into the storm. A few moments later the vine pulled the elf out of the storm. She had charred patches of skin, but alive enough to swing her sword and cut herself loose from the vine. The elf crashed into the beach below, breaking the bones in her legs on impact.

"Arelis!" Irilos called. "Something isn't right about the elf! She might be preparing a spell!"

Arelis stared at the elf, and watched her tanned skin turn to green scales. Her face stretched out into a more reptilian like face, as the elf turned into a lizardwoman.

"Ahariali will never forgive my failure," the lizardwoman hissed.

"I wouldn't worry about that wench," Arelis replied.

His eyes turned a flame orange colour as he summoned a dragon made of flames behind him.

"You wont live to see the next hour, let alone her!"

The dragon launched itself at the lizardwoman, instantly turning her to a pile of ash. A few moments after the lizardwoman's death, everything returned to normal with the exception of the small patch of blackened sand surrounding Arelis. He still stood but was tired and had shaky legs. Irilos was the first to reach Arelis, and luckily caught his friend as he started to fall back.

"You shouldn't have used so much power," Irilos scolded.

"But we have one less enemy to deal with later," Arelis replied.

Irilos smiled and was at least happy that his friend was just weak and not hurt again. Orison and Shania came a few moments later also glad that their friend was unharmed. The loud echoing hooves galloping made their smile vanish. While it was possible that it was just the sound of knights riding by - but it was highly doubtful after Arelis' outburst. In a matter of moments, centaur knights surrounded the group with their lances pointed at their throats.

"Surrender now and those that are not demonic will be unharmed," one of the knights ordered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Demi Dark**

**Chapter 11: Time Will Tell**

The centaur knights surrounded Irilos and his friends. They were easily outnumbered. With Arelis weak from his last battle, it would be very hard for a victory while the others defended him. Strangely it was Orison that stepped forward.

"What proof do you have that one of us is a demon?" he said.

He stood tall and proud, yet he carefully kept his neck calm. Irilos took the guess that Orison was trying to avoid a battle, but was also preparing for one in case his plan failed. One of the centaurs stepped forward. The pure silver armor made it obvious that he was the captain, but he walked almost to perfect to have much experience being a captain. The centaur was easily a few inches taller then Orison if not a foot. The elf didn't budge at the centaur's gaze.

"Would you risk your friend's life in a battle?" The centaur captain asked.

"Would you risk your soldiers' lives in battle?" Orison replied.

Everything went silent. Shania smirked, but no one really noticed.

"This is a battle of wit," she whispered into Irilos' ear. "Trust in Orison."

_It is all we can do Shania, _Irilos thought but said nothing out loud.

Sadly in a few minutes, the centaurs had taken the band of friends in chains to the prison of Pacalon. Arelis was tightly chained into a blacken steel coffin in the cell across from the others, because the centaurs still believed he was a demon. Orison had been trying to pick the lock for the past few hours. Due to his lack of skill with a hairpin along with the constant patrols of guards going about the prison, he had no time to get the lock open. Shania sat calmly in a corner of the cell. It appeared as if she was sleep, but she was probably thinking of a plan to get out. And Irilos… was hoping his father would never find out he got thrown in prison. He imagined all the terrible things his father could possibly do to him if he found out.

"What do we do now?" Orison whispered.

"Try and convince the guards that we are innocent?" Irilos replied.

It was not the best idea he had, but it might work - or at least work when large mounds of meat fly through the air.

The usual guard walked past the cell, Irilos reached out to get the armored centaur's attention. He even called out to the guard, but got no response. The centaur just kept walking up and down the row of cells. It was rather odd that the guard seemed to walk in the exact same pattern, and took no notice to the captives at all, not even to taunt them. Irilos waited until the guard walked past and attempted to grab his long black tail. His hand when straight through and the guard instantly turned into a cloud of smoke.

"We were never being watched in the first place?!" Orison cursed.

"Wait a second," Shania ordered.

No one had noticed that Shania had left her corner for an instant, but they also never realized the sounds of battle coming from above.

"They will need some help up there whether they want it or not," she stated.

"What do we do about Arelis?" Irilos asked.

"We will have to go without him. Orison open the door."

Orison nodded, and in a few minutes got the door open. He and Shania ran up the stairs to help the centaurs defend off the attack, but just as Irilos had started to run up the stairs he heard an echoing crack coming from behind him.

_I'll catch up later with them, _he thought as he turned back around to check what was trying to get out… or in.


	12. Chapter 12

Demi Dark Demi Dark

Chapter 12: Eternal Twilight

Irilos carefully walked down the cells. If anything happened, he had no weapon to defend himself, and had no way of setting Arelis free. His only hope that the only magic spell he could do would work on what ever was scratching against the defenses holding it back. He swallowed hard and pressed on.

In the last cell on the right was a large metal box. It was rustling around in the cell – but the scratching was coming from behind him. A deafening bang came from the box, but it did not even a dent formed in the rusted top. In unison the scratching started to echo louder. The sounds had begun to ring inside Irilos' ears. He covered his ears and stepped back in hopes that the sounds would stop echoing into him head. It did little help against the onslaught. Irilos ran over to Arelis' cell, and attempted to pick the lock open. The sound harassed him greatly enough that he had to abandon the idea, and cover his ears.

It was the wall that gave in first as the stones crumbled down into a fog of dust. Irilos shut his eyes and waited for the fog to lift. In a moment, Irilos opened his eyes and saw a giant stone golem looming over him. The magical construct raised its heavy spiked arm in preparations for an attack. While its strike was abnormally swift, Irilos still managed to roll out of the way. The golem grumbled as it continued its assault on Irilos. Its bizarre speed gave Irilos little time to even attempt to cast his spell, and he was running out of space to evade the onslaught of attacks that would surely crush his bones if he were distracted, even for a second.



Meanwhile above, Orison and Shania had retrieved their weapons and had been battling gargantuan metal griffins while the citizens started to retreat into the castle. The creatures may have been easy to knock down, but the griffins kept on swooping down from the sky with little effort.

"We need to find who is creating these things and kill it!" Shania called, bashing in a griffin's skull.

"That will be easier said than done." Orison replied and he tore open the belly of one of the creatures.

"Why?"

"The captain of the centaurs that captured us noticed that we are here."

The captain galloped over and impaled a griffin with his lance. He turned and smashed away the griffin that Orison wounded. He stared down at the slightly tanned elf.

"I did not ask for your assistance," He stated as he continued to fight off the griffins.

"Sometimes you don't need to," Orison replied as he leaped onto the captain's back to kick away two charging griffins.

The captain paused for a moment and considered whom he was fighting beside. Orison and Shania had been defending the very people that put them behind bars. He smiled and accepted the aid.

"Where are your other friends?" he asked.

Orison quickly examined the surrounding while destroying a few griffins, and saw no sign of Irilos.

"Not sure," he replied quickly.

_Irilos what are you doing? _He thought to himself.



Irilos rolled into a piece of rumble from the attacks. The golem quickly prepared for the next attack, and Irilos had no place left to dodge. He started to prepare his spell, but knew it would be too late, and the spiked fist came crashing towards him. Irilos shut his eyes tightly as he continued to quickly mumble the words to the spell.

A sudden crash echoed through the darkness – yet Irilos felt no pain. He opened his eyes and saw the metal gate to a cell sliced into the golem's shoulder. The golem turned to face that who struck at it.

"Come on rock face!" A sweet song voice taunted.

Irilos looked around the golem and saw a woman with straight red hair and long fox ears with three gold rings on her right ear. Her matching long fluffy tailed gently brushed the air. The golem charged at the woman, who easily dodged the attack and ran up onto its shoulders. Her long nails easily sliced into its head. The golem attempted to grab the woman, but she slid down the construct's back. In the process gave Irilos a pleasant view up her now lifted thin green knee length dress, who very much enjoyed the sight.

"Hey, you! Blonde guy!" the woman called.

Irilos concentrated on the woman's face over her exposed behind. Although the redness in his face probably gave him away as to where his attention was actually focused. "A bit of help would be nice!" she yelled.

Irilos nodded and concentrated on the spell. A small ball of white light formed between his fingers. It's energy surged out into tiny ripples as it gained power.

"Get off it!" Irilos called to the woman as he released the ball of energy.

The woman leaped away just as the spell went straight into the golem's chest, burning its way through the hard stone. Melted stone began pouring from the creature's body as the expanding sphere of destruction ripped through it.

Soon the remains of the golem fell into pieces onto the cold floor, cooling it's remains on contact. Irilos could finally relax. He sat down and took a deep breath. He analyzed the woman standing in front of him. She easily towered over his height even while standing.

"Thank you for your assistance," Irilos said humbly.

The woman kneeled down and gave Irilos a big hug, pressing the boy's face right between her breasts.

"You are so adorable!" she exclaimed.

Irilos' face turned bright red again as he tried to get her to let go of him.



Above ground, the griffins started to retreat and the centaurs cheered for their victory. Orison sighed with relief as he relaxed, while Shania seemed unaffected by the amount of fighting that took place. The captain returned to the group and removed his slender helmet and allowed his thick brown hair to dangle across his long brown horse like ears.

"I, the captain of the Sky Knights of Pacalon, Rick, thank you for your assistance," he said.

"We did what was needed to be done, nothing more," Shania simply replied.

Rick examined the area and had the reassurance that his fellow knights could take care of the damage.

"Let us find your friends," he said. "Hopefully no one else escaped."


	13. Chapter 13

Demi Dark Demi Dark

Chapter 13: Painful Truths

It was late into the sun set before Irilos and his friends left Pacalon to continue on their travels. They had been given supplies from the citizens for saving them, and all of them were let go once explaining their purpose. Arelis stretched and enjoyed the open space before him. Orison pushed his braids behind his ears and tried not to fall asleep until they got to the riverbanks ahead. Strangely it was Shania who was uncomfortable at the moment.

"You do not have to come with us Sir Rick," she stated as the centaur captain walked beside her.

He stood tall with flawless skin in the dimming light. His brown eye fixated on the path they were traveling.

"I will not allow you to travel with such a miscreant alone," He said pointing to the fox girl walking beside Irilos.

"I have a name horse butt! It's Yevana!" the woman yelled.

"Your just a thief!"

"I only tried to steal the crown! It's not that big of a deal!"

Rick and Yevana continued to argue as they walked. Arelis pulled Irilos back to him. He leaned over with a sly grin on his face, hoping no one would notice what they were going to talk about.

"So what did Yevana breasts feel like?" he whispered.

Before Irilos could answer, both noticed Shania glaring at them over her shoulder. The conversation was over in an instant. Though once Shania felt the need to quell the argument between Rick and Yevana, Arelis and Irilos laughed. It had gotten much more exhilarating now, even though a dark cloud seemed to follow them.



Meanwhile Bowie had finally gotten into a room that he had paid for at the inn. After a long day of clearing off the debris, it felt good to be able to relax. Slade was already in simple cotton black sleepwear, and leaning against the wall of the small room that was barely large enough for the two beds.

"I have been wondering though," Slade interrupted as Bowie started to remove his shirt. "What did happen between you and the princess?"

The question stopped the great hero in his movement for a moment, but Chester suddenly bursting into the room put an end to it. Both of them waited for an explanation. Bowie removed his shirt as he sighed, and continued to undress.

"The day before the wedding the princess told me that she didn't love me," he replied. "She said that she was just infatuated with the fact that I saved her."

All when silent. It was clear now why Bowie didn't like to talk about it, yet – it was unbelievable that the princess that he had put his soul, on the line to save, cared so little for him. Bowie had finally dressed in his sleepwear and sat down on the bed with eyes lost in thought.

"You should find someone else than," Chester said in hopes of lightening the murky mood. "Someone who is cheerful, caring, king, and…"

"I'm married," Bowie interrupted.

Chester paused for a moment. He turned to Slade who seemed unaffected by the comment.

"Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" he asked.

"Me and my wife wanted it very small," Bowie replied.

"How small?"

"It was the priest, my wife and I."

Chester thought for a moment than nodded in agreement before asking for Bowie's wife's name.

"Her name is Hisena," Bowie answered.

Both Chester and Slade looked at Bowie oddly, but a yawn from Chester proved how tired they all were from the long day. The centaur left the room leaving to get some much-needed rest.

Bowie laid down on the bed and stretched out. He wanted to get some sleep and be up early the next day. Slade was deep in thought in his spot on the wood floor. Something was cringing in the back of his mind to come out, yet he didn't want to say anything at all.

"You never been like this before Slade," Bowie stated. "You can tell me what's on your mind."

"I just don't want it to end up like last time," Slade replied.

Bowie remembered far too well what Volcanon was like the first and only time he had ever needed to speak with the god personally. The one that a close friend looked so fondly of as a gracious lord had disregarded their pleads for help against the devils. It still burned in his mind.

"He helped us in the end," Bowie commented on how the god aided them in the defeat of Zeon, the King of Devils.

"Only after saying screw you I'm a god," Slade also commented on the god's angry response to the mere mention on their homeland.

"This time it will be better."

Bowie had hope that this time their meeting would go a lot smoother, yet even he, had his doubts on the well fare of the meeting.


End file.
